


World and Colour

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: :), F/F, Fluff, For a Friend, Korrasami Creators Secret Summer Slam, Korrasami Secret Santa Fic, Reflection, Spirit World, Tumblr Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Korra and Asami reflect on some of their Spirit World days.





	World and Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariya167](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/gifts).



> For @ariya-167 on Tumblr: She requested a 'Korra and Asami Spirit World vacation' fic. :)  
> Here's to you, girl! Thanks for being such an amazing friend on Tumblr, and help keep the fandom alive. :D
> 
> (This is for the Korrasami Creators Secret Summer Slam, on Tumblr! It's basically a Secret Santa, except we did it in the summer, and we exchange the gifts with fanart and fics! :D If y'all are interested in it, [check me out on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3), and we do have one in the wintertime! :)

 

It didn’t get old to them, this.

This, this newfound love, and whole-hearted smiles, that was them.

Wherever they went, Korra and Asami, it was new to them, and it’d always be.

 

* * *

 

Asami glided through the meadow, twirling through the Spirit World. Her jacket clung to her tightly, wind buffeting the luscious hair Korra so loved to glide her hands through. The emerald grass tickled her feet, and Korra watched, smiling, as sunlight suffused her girlfriend.  

Or, one may argue, Asami’s light was brought out from within. Whichever way it was...she shone. She  _ shone _ . 

And Korra noticed this about her.

She noticed the ways in which Asami sparkled, the aura of the  _ brilliant _ woman beside her. How the Future Industries CEO was, in the sunlight (quite, really, a remarkable imitation of the sun; or was the sun imitating  _ her _ ?). She rivaled the glistening of the sun, on a cold winter’s day; the warmth of a candle, in a moon-lit room. The suns and the stars couldn’t compare to her, and, maybe, Asami laughed at her for saying this- but Korra knew the twinkle in her eye when she saw it.

It was kind of the same one now, as Asami advanced on her, and pounced, pressing Korra down onto the grass and showing her all the love she had.

 

* * *

 

Some days in the Spirit World were beautiful, full of action. They spent hours climbing cliffs, exploring mountains, loving lakes (and each other, of course). They talked to spirits, questioned wandering leaves, picked little, plump fruit. But most days, and some moments, were spent with each other. And wholly, with each other.

Korra and Asami lay in the grass, the sun floating over them. They were tangled up in each other, legs and limbs colliding in tantimony silence. Arms circled each other like gentle vines, and breaths mingled. 

Korra grumbled, rolling over, cuddling herself closer. Her leg found a particularly sensitive spot on her calf, and circled that.

“Mm,” Asami said, nuzzling the soft spot in her neck, before kissing it.

“How tired are you?” Korra asked, softly stroking her back. 

“Very,” she whispered back. “We’ve been here all day.” When Korra grunted, she asked the same question: “what about you?” 

“Comfortable,” Korra said, “with you.” She huddled closer to emphasize that.

Asami laughed, and tugged her near.

 

* * *

 

Other days, though, were the fast days. Like, that one time they raced up the cliff, and encountered that hive of honey-wasps,  _ right on top  _ of their nest.

“Aaah!” Korra screamed, right as they got to the top, and rounded on fifteen honey-wasps, angrily buzzing at any intruders.

“Quick!” Asami grasped Korra’s hand, turned right back around, and leapt off the cliff.

“Asami!” Korra screamed, as they literally fell  _ thousands of feet _ from the air. “What are you doing?!”

“Think!” Asami yelled, before one second, the ground was passing by them, then another, they were up in the air, clouds grasping at them as if they were reversible rain.

“Oh,” Korra gasped, “sentient rainclouds, right. I forgot the nature here was, uhh, alive.”

They were literally floating. In mid-air. Tendrils of cloud carried around them, swirling the couple.

Asami tilted her head. “You know….” Korra raised an eyebrow. “We’ve never kissed this high, before.”

“Right.” Korra rolled her eyes, as her arms slipped around Asami’s waist, the calm wind buffeting them, “as if I regularly get 5,000 feet off the ground.”

“I don’t know, Avatar,” Asami punctured, slipping her hands around her shoulders, “you do make me feel, as if I’m flying, sometimes.”

Korra snorted, kissing her tight, then, suddenly, kicked off her feet, and Asami gasped.

She felt the rush of heat beneath their legs, as Korra propelled them with a burst of flame. They were fire-flying. She laughed. Clouds passed them by, until they were up, up among the stratosphere. Asami clung tighter to Korra’s frame, feeling the grip Korra had on her waist- and knowing she was never going to let go. 

Ten seconds later, and all Asami could see was blue- rising among the clouds, imbued in Korra’s eyes.

And amidst the air, and the clouds, and the atmosphere, the wind rushing through her hair, everything-

Korra’s heartbeat was the only thing she felt.

And, for a second, time stopped.

 

* * *

 

 

Time continued on like this, for a while.

A bubble bathed in sunlight, where the world was anew. Slow and gazing, each second ticking by on its own, demarcating a point in history, of the universe. Time moved hazily, as if it was something to be treasured, to...perhaps, underline the basic necessities- the importances- of life. 

Time was the bubble that they were in, the sheer immensity of life that was called ‘Korra and Asami’s life.’ The whole that defined their every action. The years of their life spent, in holy matrimony, the entirety of everything, could be chalked up to ‘them.’

But, the little moments were them, too. The small actions, and the little kisses- that, that was them too. 

The sheer intensity of when they held each other’s hands, fingers lightly wrapped together- the way Korra brushed her thumb across Asami’s hand, mapped out miles of skin and bone, with just a couple strokes, and did it again. Picking at each other’s hair; every smooth strand of it- gliding through it as if it were a world itself. And it was. 

And the incredible thing was, every touch-whether it was in their bed, in a park, curved on a dining room tablecloth in the fanciest restaurant in Republic City, was the same- it brought back memories of her. Every kiss and dip in the Spirit World, enthralled by water. Every secret smooch, hidden in a cave. Every death-defying dip that Korra dropped them on, only to catch her and reminisce her on her lips.

It reminded Korra of love. Of Asami’s love. 

And every kiss they had, would always remind her of that first one in the Spirit World. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
